With a remarkable growth of technologies, recent mobile electronic devices have had stronger computing power. Additionally, these electronic devices are gradually evolving into advanced forms capable of supporting much more functions through a variety of sensors as well as of performing much more complicated and various operations.
Nowadays such a mobile electronic device not only can use applications basically offered by its manufacturer, but also can use other applications produced by any other manufacturer or user-created applications.
A location based service (LBS) is one of recently emerging applications. In these days, various location based services are widely used in many fields such as navigation, location tracking, and the like.
Normally location based services require a location determination technique using, for example, GPS (Global Positioning System), a cell-ID in a cellular network, or an identifier in a Wi-Fi network.
These traditional techniques for determining a location in location based services simply depend on a public infrastructure. Therefore, a typical location based service encounters difficulty in effectively providing a service in connection with the use of applications, and also fails to satisfy an attempt to specify and utilize private location information or a movable point-of-interest (POI).